The Young Scooby Gang
by thequeenxofhearts
Summary: A collection of one shots of the gang. In these one-shots I imagine the gang to be around 8-9 years old and Scooby Doo is a puppy. Set the rating to T just to be safe, but most of them will be K .
1. Sleepover Stories

Sleepover Stories

The Home of the Rogers' Family

Shaggy, Scooby, Fred, Daphne and Velma laid on the floor in the living room, watching Treasure Planet.

Sugie and Mrs Rogers were in the kitchen making a cake for Grandma Rogers, who's Birthday was the next day.

Mr Rogers was folding towels in the laundry room, which was adjoined to the kitchen. Then the washing machine went off, and the lights went off. "Oh, darn, Nigel." Mrs Rogers called.

"Powers out." Mr Rogers said. "Don't worry, I've got my flashlight." Fred said, pulling a small flashlight out of the pocket of his pyjamas. "Me too." Velma said.

"Ahh, we were just getting to a good part." Shaggy whined. "Reah." Scooby sighed.

Mr Rogers stepped into the living room and looked out the window. "Looks like the whole street's in a blackout." He said, looking up and down the street, all the other houses were dark, and the street was only lit by the street lamps, which were powered by the darkness.

"What about Grandma's cake?" Sugie asked. "Don't worry, we've only put the flour and the sugar in, we'll cover it up and finish it when the power comes back on." Mrs Rogers said, reassuringly.

"Like, what do we do now dad?" Shaggy asked. "Wait until the power comes back on." Mr Rogers said. "Rit in rhe rark?" Scooby asked. "Yes, sit in the dark, Scoob." Mr Rogers said.

"Hey, why don't we tell ghost stories?" Fred suggested. "Oh, Freddie, yours are boring." Daphne said. "They are not!" Fred said. "How about I tell you a story?" Mr Rogers said.

"Yeah!" Sugie exclaimed. "Oh no, stories about fairy princesses!" Shaggy exclaimed.

"Oh no, Shaggy. This is a different story." Mr Rogers said, "It's a true story." He said, mysteriously.

"Sit down Sugie, Jenny." Mr Rogers said, letting his wife take the arm chair, Sugie sat on the floor and curled up next to Scooby, and Mr Rogers sat on the floor.

"Jumping jellybeans! I forgot how low down the floor is." Mr Rogers exclaimed, Mrs Rogers tried to hide her laughter, but the children and Scooby couldn't.

"Now, like I said, this is a true story. So, I don't want you kids getting scared." Mr Rogers said. "My dad _accidentally_ let Dorothy and I watch The Ring, nothing can scare me as much as that did." Daphne said.

"Ah well, the difference between the Ring and _this_ story is, this one is real." Mr Rogers said.

"There is an island called Peculiar Island." Mr Rogers began, Mrs Rogers ran her hand through her hair, the children giggled.

"The island is hidden by ordinary people by a thick layer of fog which drives people away, and darkness surrounds the island. But the island itself is very sunny and warm."

"Like Themysceria?" Daphne asked. "Sort of, but instead of being home to all women, it's home to Pirates who sailed on a ship in the cove, Plant People who lived deep in the forest, Fairies who lived in the trees, Mole People and Trolls who lived deep in the Underground." Mr Rogers said.

"I told you Mole People were real!" Fred exclaimed as he elbowed Daphne, who rolled her eyes.

"The island was gifted, every twenty years, one could make a wish from the basin in the castle of Nero the Very First. The castle was on the top of a high hill. The islanders tried to keep to themselves as best they could, but the Fairies and the Plant People argued, and the Trolls and the Mole People argued." Mr Rogers said.

"Why did they hate each other?" Sugie asked.

"The Mole People and the Trolls lived in the Underground together and fought over which part of the Underground was who's. The Battle of the Great Underground between the Mole People and the Trolls did not solve any issues because the Trolls accused the Mole People of cheating. And the Fairies sometimes flew into the ear of a Tree person instead of a tree in which the Fairies lived." Mr Rogers said, Sugie giggled at the thought of a Fairy living in a tree, like Peter Pan and the Lost Boys.

"Like, what about the Pirates, dad?" Shaggy asked.

"Nobody liked pirates, especially not the pirates of Peculiar Island." Mr Rogers began, sounding dark, Fred snuggled closer to Daphne and Sugie, Shaggy and Scooby snuggled closer together, Velma was intrigued and listened to Mr Rogers.

"The Captain was mean, they called him Captain Gold Finger, his real name was Stanley, but he was called Gold Finger because of the gold finger on his right hand."

"Why does he have a gold finger?" Velma asked. "Well, thirty years ago, before Stanley became Captain Gold Finger, he and two other pirates were in a battle to gain rights to a ship, the Cookie Cruiser. The battle was a battle of Bravery, one of the pirates ran naked through the town of Moustache, in the snow, and the other smiled for a whole day. But Stanley, cut off his ring finger on the right hand, not only to prove his bravery but to prove in loyal to the Cookie Cruiser, without a ring finger he would not marry, devoting his life to be a pirate."

"That must have hurt." Sugie said, sympathetically. "Indeed." Mr Rogers said. "Anyway, after Stanley won the ship be began hiring for a pirate crew, and one of the pirates was Pirate Metal, who made a gold finger for Stanley, making him Captain Gold Finger." Mr Rogers said.

"How did he make the gold finger?" Sugie asked. "From the golden puddles in the Gold Field." Mr Rogers said, in a "where else would you get gold from" tone.

"So, the wish." Mr Rogers continued with the story, "Someone had to make a wish at the Castle of Nero the Very First, before the day ended or the wish would be lost for another twenty years."

"What did the islanders wish for?" Daphne asked. "Funny you ask, because the wishes are ridiculous." He began to smile. "The Fairies wished for a home away from the Plant People, the Mole People wished they had full control of the Underground and the Trolls would be their servants, the Trolls wished _they_ had full control of the Underground and the Mole People were their servants. The Plant People wished for control of the island and the Pirates wished for all the golden coins and jewels in the world, and to have a better ship that the Cookie Cruiser.

"The day to wish had finally arrived and the islanders were determind to get their wish; Captain Gold Finger and his first mate Jimmy climbed onto a lifeboat and sailed to shore, leaving the rest of the pirates to drink all the rum, "Drink as much as you want me, for we will make the wish and have all the golden coins in the world and we can have more rum!' Captain Gold Finger exclaimed." Mr Rogers said, putting on his best pirate voice. "The Fairies were sending two of their strongest and fastest flyers, Artemis and Peter, 'We'll get the wish and have a better home.' Peter said to the crowd of cheering Fairies." Mr Rogers said, making his voice high like a fairy, Mrs Rogers couldn't hold her laughter, the kids and Scooby laughed too.

"Daddy should have gone as a fairy for Halloween." Sugie laughed, Mrs Rogers laughed at the thought of her husband dressed a fairy princess, like in the stories he told Sugie at bedtime.

"The Plant People had selected Cameron Cactus and Vincent Vine were sure to make it to the Castle of Nero the Very First before the others, they could travel through the trees and they reached the bottom of the high hill before any of the others.

"But the Mole People and the Trolls also had an advantage, Manny and Mumford of the Mole People, and Sludge and Slime of the Trolls travelled in the Underground, fortunately for everyone else the Trolls were easily distracted, especially by food, worms, slugs and snails were their favourite, as well as cockroaches and ants, and there were many of those in the Underground. The Mole People took their chance and snuck past the Trolls who had lost all interest in the wish and were now looking for food.

"'Look what I found!' Sludge exclaimed, holding out a hand full of worms, 'Wormies!' Slime exclaimed. The Mole People were way ahead of the Trolls now, but they couldn't travel through the Underground, they climbed out of the ground and were right at the bottom of hill, and they began to climb, catching up with the Plant People and the Fairies." 

"Where are the Pirates?" Shaggy asked. "Captain Gold Finger and First Mate Jimmy reached the bottom of the hill as the Mole People had started climbing." Mr Rogers said, then he gasped. "Finally, they reached the top of the hill and saw the castle in the distance."

"What did the castle look like?" Daphne asked, eagerly. "Yeah, what does it look like?" Sugie asked, just as excitedly. "Well, the Castle was built by Nero the Very First, so it was hundreds of years old, all that was left was castle ruins but, the basin could be seen surrounded by the ruins." Mr Rogers said.

"'We were here first!' Artemis exclaimed, 'So we get to make the wish!' Peter exclaimed. 'You did not get here first!' Cameron Cactus exclaimed, 'We were!' Vincent Vine shouted. 'I think you'll find Captain Gold Finger and I were here first.' First Mate Jimmy said. 'No, we was!' Mumford shouted. 'Where are the Trolls?' Cameron Cactus asked. 'Dunno' Mumford said. 'It doesn't matter because we we're here first!' Peter shouted. 'Yes you were.' A loud voice boomed." Mr Rogers stopped when the lights and the TV came back on.

"Oh, powers back on." He said, "You kids can finish watching Treasure Planet."

"No!" They all exclaimed, Sugie got up and turned the TV off and then the lights. "We want to know how it ends!" Daphne exclaimed.

"Did the fairies get their wish?" Sugie asked. "Who was the voice?" Fred asked. "Rhat happened ro rth Rolls?" Scooby asked.

"Alright, alright, settle down." Mrs Rogers said.

"A man appeared in front of them, 'My name is Odin, I am the one who gave _that_ basin to Nero the Very First.' He said pointing to the basin." Mr Rogers continued with the story. "Odin doesn't sound very happy." Daphne said. "No, he doesn't." Fred said.

"'Who got here first?' Cameron Cactus asked, 'Who gets to make the wish?' Vincent Vine asked. 'We got here first!' Artemis exclaimed. 'Nobody gets to make the wish.' Odin said, 'It was just a rumour Nero the Very First made up to watch people argue over a wish.' He said." Mr Rogers said. "What?" Everyone exclaimed.

'I let the men drink the rum for nothin'!' Captain Gold Finger exclaimed." Mr Rogers put his pirate voice back on.

"The wish wasn't real?" Daphne asked. "No, it was just a joke." Mr Rogers said. "But the fairies still don't have anywhere to live." Sugie exclaimed, "And the pirates don't have any rum left." Shaggy said.

"But the Trolls were successful." Velma added. "They stayed behind and ate worms and slugs, so they should surely give them full control of the Underground, because they were smart enough to stay behind and find food, and not be tricked into travelling over the island for a fake wish." Velma said.

"Alright, so happy ending for the Trolls." Mr Rogers smiled, "They have full control of the underground."

"Good story dad." Shaggy smiled. "Mommy let's finish the cake!" Sugie exclaimed, as she walked towards the kitchen, Shaggy put the TV back on, "Dad, watch Treasure Planet with us, we can start it from the beginning." Shaggy said, insistently.

Mr Rogers, who couldn't get up off the floor, laid on his stomach next to Scooby. "So, what's this movie about?" He asked. "Aliens and Pirate ships." Fred exclaimed.

"You'll like it dad, if I like you'll like it." Shaggy said, smiling to his dad, who had just told one of the funniest stories he had ever heard.

 **The End**


	2. Birthday Kiss

The Birthday Kiss

It was 6 o'clock in the morning and Fred Jones jumped out of bed, it was one of the two days a year he eagerly woke up that early, the other day was Christmas Day, but today was his 9th Birthday.

He ran into his Mother's room, "Wake up, Mom!" Fred exclaimed. Mrs Jones rolled over to face Fred, "Good morning, Birthday Boy." She smiled. "Morning Mom." He said as he climbed into her bed for "Birthday Hugs", as she liked to call it. "How does it feel to be nine?" She asked, "Not much different than eight." Fred said. "Nine years ago today was the best day of my life." She said kissing his cheek.

"Want to open some presents?" She asked as she pulled a wrapped package out from under her pillow, Fred gasped, smiling at the pirate wrapping paper. "This is from me." She said, "Thanks Mom." Fred said as he took the present and eagerly opened it; it was a blue Superman t-shirt, "Thanks Mom!" He exclaimed, hugging her.

"Who wants Birthday pancakes?" She asked. "What topping this year?" Fred asked. "What was last year?" Mrs Jones asked. "Strawberry." Fred said. "Oh yes." Mrs Jones said smiling as she remembered Fred's Birthday last year, and he got strawberry all over his face and pyjamas.

Mrs Jones made blueberry pancakes for Fred, then she put some presents on the table for him. "This one is from Uncle Tommy." She said, as she gave him a present wrapped in blue wrapping paper. "What is it?" She asked as Fred opened it, Fred's uncle Tommy could be silly with Birthday/Christmas presents, it could be something Fred really wanted or it could be a can of worms or a rubber snake, Fred remembered last Christmas and his Aunt Jessie screamed as she pulled a rubber snake out of a shoe box, it was funny to everyone else, but Aunt Jessie must have been scared and annoyed.

"It's a watch," Fred said, "Made of candy."

"Oh, well at least it wasn't a snake." Mrs Jones smiled, Fred smiled too. "There's something else too." He said, pulling out an envelope. "It's for you, Mom." Fred said, reading his mother's name on the envelope, Mrs Jones quickly took the envelope from Fred and put it in her pocket, Fred opened some more presents. Then after he ate his blueberry pancakes, he went to get dressed.

Then he came downstairs wearing his new Superman t-shirt and his new grey jacket from Aunt Jessie and his white sneakers from his grandparents.

"I've got some exciting news!" Mrs Jones exclaimed as Fred stepped into the kitchen. "What?" Fred asked. "Aunt Judy and Alexander are coming to see you and they're coming with us for dinner later!" Mrs Jones exclaimed, excitedly. There's a difference between excited and disappointed; Mrs Jones was excited because her sister Judy was coming to visit with her son Alexander and Fred was disappointed because his cousin Alexander was coming to visit, _on his Birthday_.

Fred didn't like Alexander, the thought he would as he got older, but Alexander got worse as he got older.

Alexander was 12, 3 years older than Fred. Fred didn't dislike Alexander because he was older, it was because he was mean; Alexander's parents were divorced, Alexander still saw his dad, but Fred's left when he was only a few days old and Alexander constantly teased Fred about it. He often wound Fred up, "No friends, no girlfriend." Alexander teased, at the time Fred was only 7 and he told Alexander that he was too young to have a girlfriend, but he had many friends. "Bet you haven't even kissed by a girl that isn't your Mom." Alexander teased, Fred blushed. "I'm only eight." Fred said, annoyed with him.

What would the "jokes" be this year?

"Mom, I'm going to meet Daphne at the park." Fred said. "Alright, sweetie but don't get your new clothes dirty." Mrs Jones said, Fred nodded.

Daphne sat on the swing set waiting for her best friend, she was so excited to see him on his Birthday, she was eager to ask him how it felt to be 9 as her 9th Birthday was just 3 months away.

The she saw him coming through the quiet park. She ran over to him and threw her arms around him, he was blushing. He wrapped his arms around her. Whenever she hugged him, he felt his cheeks going red and he felt nervous, she was his best friend. "Happy Birthday." She said, happily. "Thanks, Daph." He smiled, holding her tightly. When they let each other go, she looked into his eyes and he felt his cheeks turning red.

"Is everything ok?" She asked. "I suppose," He said. "Mom made blueberry pancakes this morning, and I got this Superman t-shirt and these sneakers and this jacket." Fred replied. "But?" Daphne asked. "But Mom said my Aunt Judy and Alexander are coming for dinner." Fred said, sadly. "Alexander." Daphne said bitterly, gritting her teeth, recalling all the things Fred told her about his unfriendly cousin. Daphne believed every word Fred said, because one time she caught Alexander making fun of Fred; wearing an ascot, having "a girl for a best friend". Though Fred made her proud when he told Alexander "this is probably the longest amount of time you've been in the presence of a girl". But after that Alexander started going on and on about his _girlfriends_.

"He'll start bragging about how many friends he has compared to me and how many girlfriends he's got." Fred scoffed. "And every-time he sees me he makes jokes about never being kissed by a girl who isn't my Mom. I'm only nine!" Fred exclaimed.

"You can kiss me if you want." Daphne said. Fred waited for her to laugh, but she didn't, in fact she looked serious. "What?" He asked. "You can kiss me if you want." She repeated, "And then you can tell Alexander that you _have_ kissed a girl." She smiled supportively. "Do you even know how?" Fred asked, "You've never kissed a boy before!"

"So, you kiss me, and I kiss you then I've kissed a boy and you've kissed a girl." Daphne said. "But you don't know how." Fred said. "I saw Dawn kissing a boy the other day." Daphne said. "But she's seventeen." Fred said. "People still kiss with their lips Freddie." Daphne said, as she stepped closer to him. "Ok." He said.

Daphne quickly pressed her lips against his, he was slightly confused, but then she pulled away. "Now you've kissed a girl." She smiled, "And you've kissed a boy." Fred said.

"Shall I push you on the swing?" Daphne asked as if nothing happened. "Yes!" Fred exclaimed, and they raced each other to the swing set.

" _I can't wait to tell Mom._ " Fred thought.


	3. Halloween

"Do I look cool, Mom?" Shaggy asked, admiring his Blue Falcon costume in the mirror. "The coolest, Shaggy." Mrs Rogers smiled. "What about me, Mommy?" Sugie asked as she hobbled into Shaggy's room wrapped in bandages. "Ooh, very scary, Sugie!" Mrs Rogers said, pretending to cower in fear, Sugie and Shaggy laughed.

"And re!" Scooby exclaimed as he stood in the mirror admiring himself, as he wore his Dog Wonder costume, "You look cool, Scoob!" Shaggy exclaimed.

"Smile!" Mrs Dinkley exclaimed, taking _another_ photograph of her two daughters, Velma, who was an astronaut for the evening, and Madelyn who was a magician. "Last one, Mom!" Velma whined, growing impatient, Madelyn however was loving the photography session.

"Alright, Alright." Mrs Dinkley sighed, "Just one more." She smiled. "Mom!" Velma whined. "They're not here yet, Velma. There's no rush." Mrs Dinkley laughed.

"Hurry, Mom! She'll be here in a minute!" Fred exclaimed as Mrs Jones buttoned up his top button and combed his hair. "Frederick Jones if you don't keep still this'll take much longer." She laughed. "There, you look very handsome, Freddy." She smiled at her son who was dressed as a race car driver. "I hope so." Fred sighed.

"Mom are you ready yet?" Daphne asked as she walked into her parent's bedroom. "Oh sweetie, I'm not feeling too well. Daisy's going to take you instead." Mrs Blake said, lying in bed blowing her runny nose, Daisy sat on the end of the bed. "Oh." Daphne said, slightly disappointed, she had been looking forward to trick-or-treating with her mother.

"Hey, it'll be fun!" Daisy exclaimed, "Alright." Daphne said. "Get well soon, mom." Daisy said. "Have fun!" Mrs Blake said as her daughters left her bedroom.

"When did we get a cat?" Mr Blake joked as Daphne, who was dressed as a black cat, walked into the kitchen with Daisy.

"It's just for Halloween daddy, I'm not really a cat." Daphne said. "Oh, that's too bad." Mr Blake pouted, then "Will you two stop eating, you won't be able to eat your Halloween candy otherwise." He said to two of his other daughters, Dorothy and Delilah.

"Oh, I'm sure they'll manage dad." Daisy said, Mr Blake rolled his eyes. "Aren't you a little bit old to go trick-or-treating?" Daphne asked. "We're only twelve." Dorothy said. "What are you even dressed as?" Daphne asked. "I'm the girl from the Ring, remember that scary movie that dad accidentally let you watch." Delilah said, "And I'm Wednesday Adams." Dorothy said.

The last of Daphne's sisters, Dawn, walked into the kitchen. "I know who she is." Daphne said, Dawn paused and turned around in a circle, "You can call me Sandy." She smiled. "Aren't _you_ too old to be going trick-or-treating?" Dorothy asked. "I'm going to a party, stupid." Dawn said.

"Remember, no alcohol at this party, if there's any alcohol, you come straight home." Mr Blake said, "Yes, alright dad." Dawn sighed, "Bye!" She called as she left the house.

"Let's go then." Daisy said. "Be back by ten thirty." Mr Blake said. "Bye dad." The girls said in unison.

"Who are we picking up first?" Daisy asked as she and Daphne walked away from Blake Manor, Dorothy and Delilah ran down the street.

"Fred." Daphne smiled. "Oh, your _boyfriend_." Daisy teased. "He is _not_ my boyfriend!" Daphne exclaimed, Daisy laughed. "Then Velma and Madelyn and Shaggy and Sugie." Daphne said.

"Jessie!" Dorothy exclaimed as she Delilah ran to their friend, "You look amazing!" The twins said in unison as they admired their friend dressed as a zombie bride. "You two look _terrifying_!" Jessie exclaimed. "Well then, let's get some candy and scare a few people!" Dorothy exclaimed as the three girls ran down the street.

"I'll have them back by ten Mrs Rogers." Daisy said. "Have fun kids!" Mrs Rogers exclaimed, "Thank you for taking them Daisy." She smiled.

As they walked down the street, the four Wayne brothers who were dressed as Ghostbusters, ran past them screaming. The gang looked in the direction they were running from, they saw someone dressed as a zombie clown, and they recognised the laugh.

"Red Herring." Fred said. "We're older this year, so let's be adults about this." Madelyn said. "Right, let's go to the haunted house." Sugie said.

"Angela!" Jessie exclaimed. "Hi guys!" Angela waved as she ran up to the girls Dorothy looked at Angela's Dorothy Gale costume, " _How long will it be before someone makes a comment about my name?_ " She thought.

"Hey Dorothy!" Danny George called as he ran up to them, "You and Angela should swap costumes so then you really can be Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz." He laughed. "If I had a dollar for every time someone made a joke about my name, I'd be a billionaire assassin." Dorothy said, Danny laughed again before he ran off. The cap of his Batman costume flying behind him.

"He has a massive crush on you." Jessie said. "I hope not." Dorothy said bluntly. "Why do you think he makes all those Dorothy Gale jokes about you?" Jessie smiled, "Because he's a loser." Dorothy said. "Now let's get to the Jefferson's haunted house!" Delilah exclaimed.

Daisy noticed how few children were out trick-or-treating, the streets were filled with children when they first set out, but now there weren't many out at all, it was only nine o'clock.

The Wayne brothers ran by the gang, "Tommy!" Madelyn exclaimed, grabbing the arm of one of the brothers. "Where is everyone, this is quieter than last year." She said. "Everyone's going home." Tommy said. "Why?" Sugie asked. "Because of Red Herring." One of the other brothers said. "What?" Daphne asked.

"Red Herring refused to go trick-or-treating so he's scaring everyone and stealing their candy." Another brother said. "That's awful." Velma said. "I know. That's why we're going home!" Tommy said. "Tommy!" Fred said before the brothers ran off, "Are Delilah and Dorothy Blake still out?" Fred asked. "Yes, they just came out of the Jefferson's haunted house." Tommy said, and then the four brothers ran home.

"Red Herring. Someone needs to catch him and teach him a lesson!" Sugie said, angrily. "We are, I have a plan." Fred smiled. "You should have been Sherlock Holmes instead of a race car driver." Daphne smiled, Fred smiled back at her.

Red Herring walked home, he had managed to ruin everyone's Halloween by stealing their candy and scaring them all home. He carried with him a bag which he stole from a small child, who was dressed as a Leprechaun. Red Herring told him that Leprechaun's have pots of gold and lucky charms, so they don't need candy.

As he walked down the street, he noticed the eerie fog which made the night look scarier, and he was alone. But Red wasn't scared…

Then he hard a noise, it sounded like a glass smashing, and then a black cat raced past him. It startled Red slightly, because the cat was running from something, maybe it knocked the glass and scared itself, or maybe something else smashed the glass and scared the cat?

But he looked to see where the cat had come from, he turned around and through the fog he saw a white figure. It walked slowly towards him, coming closer and closer. Eventually he could make out the long black hair and that it was a female. She walked closer and closer to him, and when she was only ten feet from him, she stopped, her long black hair covered her face.

He stared at her, and then suddenly, she screamed. Red screamed, he dropped the bag of candy and ran home. When he ran around the corner and out of sight, Delilah Blake stopped screaming and Daisy and the kids came out from behind a call, all laughing hysterically.

"He deserved that!" Delilah laughed. "Did you see him run?" Daphne laughed, "Did you hear him scream?" Fred laughed.

Madelyn picked up the bag of candy that Red dropped and picked up the pieces that fell out of the bag. "I have an idea, we should return the candy too all the children who Red stole from." Madelyn said. Everyone agreed that her idea was a good one. "But not tonight." Daisy said, looking at her watch. "You can do it tomorrow, but I've got to get you kids home." She said.

After taking Shaggy, Scooby, Sugie Velma and Madelyn back to their homes, Daisy, Daphne, Delilah and Dorothy walked Fred back to his house.

"That was a brilliant idea you had earlier, Freddie." Daphne smiled. "Thank you, Daph, but Madelyn's idea was much better." Daphne said. "But yours was smarter, Madelyn wouldn't have been able to think of the idea if you hadn't come up with a way to get the candy back from Red." Daphne said, before she kissed Fred's cheek. "Good night, Freddie." She smiled before she returned to her sisters at the end of the path.

"Mom, you'll never guess what just happened!" Fred exclaimed as he ran into the living room.

 ** _The End_**


End file.
